


You Don't Owe Me Anything

by Carryonmygaywardsons



Series: Gallavich Oneshots [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmygaywardsons/pseuds/Carryonmygaywardsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous:<br/>prompt idea : ian find out Mandy's back home but then realize she's mad at him because he hurt mick, and basically she tells him that mick didn't own Ian anything but Ian kinda owed mick 'cause mick came out for him, did a whole lot bunch of stuff for him (damnit i always put too much details in my prompts sorry about that</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Owe Me Anything

**Author's Note:**

> More angsty prompts. Angst literally feeds my soul. I thank every one of you for feeding my habit of writing sad fics.
> 
> Here we go. Sorry it's so short.
> 
> Tumblr: goinggallavich.tumblr.com

You know that split second, right before someone's fist connects with your face, where you finally piece together what you did wrong?

Yeah, Ian didn't have that moment.

All he saw was Mandy Milkovich, storming over to him with a scowl etched onto her face, while Ian raised his hand and smiled while saying _"Mandy! Oh my God, why didn't you tell me you were back in town?",_ before Mandy was swinging her arm back, and her fist was colliding with Ian's jaw.

Ian doubled over in pain, holding his jaw while looking up to see what the fuck Mandy's problem was. "What the _fuck,_ Mandy!?"

"No!" Mandy yelled, backing up on the street, pointing at Ian. "You don't get to ask me that! I should be asking _you_ that!"

"What are you talking about?" Ian said, clearly confused as he straightened up, looking at Mandy properly.

"Five years Ian! He gave you five fucking years of his life, and you just throw it in his face!" Mandy was still fuming, screaming at Ian in the middle of the street. She had that look in her eye. That look Ian had been fortunate enough to have had only seem a handful of times; like when she was out to get Karen.

Mandy stomped back towards Ian, pushing and shoving him as hard as she could. Mandy went to take another swing at Ian, but he dodged it just in time for her to miss.

"You don't know the full story!" Ian yelled, as he backed away from her, his hands raised in defense. "You weren't here to see everything that went down!"

"Oh I know enough, Gallagher." Mandy said flatly, as she just looked dead in to Ian's eyes. The most serious expression painted on her face. "I know enough to know that you fucked with the wrong boy."

-

"The fuck happened to you?" Lip said, seeing Ian sitting at the kitchen table, holding a bag of peas to his bruised jaw.

"Your ex girlfriend happened to me." Ian grumbled, looking at Lip as he sat down across from Ian at the table.

"Mandy? She's in town? What the fuck happened?"

"My face ran into her fist." Ian said sarcastically. "The fuck you think happened? She decked me."

"I gathered that much, asshole." Lip snapped. "What I meant was, why'd she punch you?"

Ian rolled his eyes, in the most monotone voice, he said "I'm pretty sure it had to do with Mickey."

"Of fucking course." Lip sighed, getting up out of his seat, and leaving the room.

- 

**[To: Mandy] [From: Me]**

**Mandy? Can we please talk about this.**

 

**[To: Ian] [From: Me]**

**No. We cant.**

 

**[To: Mandy] [From: Me]**

**You're just gonna shut me out? Is that it? I've been your best friend for 5 years, and you're just gonna drop me because I broke up with Mickey?**

 

**[To: Ian] [From: Me]**

**No, I'm shutting you out because you acted like a fucking tool. You didn't just break up with Mick. You fucking dumped him, out of the blue, after disappearing for a fucking week. And after everything he's done for you? Are you shitting me?**

 

**[To: Mandy] [From: Me]**

**Meet me under the L in 20. I'm not doing this over text.**

-

Ian sat on the old couch under the L, picking nervously at his fingers. What if Mandy didn't show? Was this really how their friendship was gonna end? This was how he was going to lose the best friend he ever had, aside from Lip? In Ian's head, yeah, he knew he kinda fucked up with Mickey. But he never thought it was so bad that Mandy would come after him. He thought he was doing Mickey a service, you know? Ridding him of all of Ian's issues. It seemed like a smart move at the time. 

Hearing footsteps, Ian looked up, straining to see through the dark. Mandy finally came into view; her arms crossed over her chest, and a scowl settled on her face.

Standing up, Ian walked to meet Mandy. He didn't know what he was expecting to happen, but he's glad she didn't try to punch him again.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Mandy said shortly.

Ian sighed, shaking his head slightly. "What do you want me to say, Mands? You want me to say I'm sorry? Fine, I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing at the time. I thought I was doing Mickey a favor."

Mandy snorted at that. "A favor?" Her eyebrows raised, a smirk playing on her lips. "You thought you were doing him a fucking _favor?_ Come on Ian, you're not stupid, you know that's bullshit."

Well, at least she wasn't yelling at him. Ian would take a stern talk over being screamed at, any day.

"Well yeah." Ian said quietly, looking down at his feet like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have. "I figured he'd be happier, better off, not having to deal with all my bullshit." He said honestly. "He was being my fucking caretaker. No twenty year old should have to deal with that."

"He wanted to deal with that, you fucking moron!" Mandy was yelling now, obviously getting upset at Ian's comment. "He wanted to do everything for you! Hell, he did do everything for you!"

"That's my point!"  Now, it was Ian's turn to yell. "He didn't owe me anything!" Ian stomped back over to the old couch, sitting back down on it, obviously waiting for Mandy to join him.

Only, she didn't join him. She just walked over to where he was sitting, and stood over him, staring down like she was a mother scolding her child.

" _Exactly!_ That's my fucking point!" She yelled, raising her arms in the air, before dropping them back down to her sides. "He doesn't owe you shit! All he's done is everything you've asked of him! You don't want him to kill Frank? Boom! He didn't do it! You want him to finally kiss you, even though you know it's a big step for him? He did it! You wanna be exclusive? Guess what? So did he!" Mandy was fuming. Her face was red from yelling so much, and Ian could tell she wasn't done. "You wanted him to come out! You selfish fucking asshole, wanted him to come out, knowing what would happen to him if he did! You fucking threatened to leave him if he didn't come out, so guess what he did?"

Ian could tell she wasn't going to finish that sentence. And he knew she wasn't expecting him to answer, either.

Ian just sat there, watching Mandy as she screamed at him; telling him everything he was too ignorant to tell himself. 

Finally calmed down, Mandy just looked at Ian, all anger drained from her face. She looked tired. "He didn't owe you anything Ian." Mandy sighed. "But you owed him everything. You _owe_ him everything."

And that's all she said, before turning around and leaving.

 


End file.
